Lost in Translation
by Mlle Buckles
Summary: When two new foreign girls come to Ouran, the Host Club is turned upside-down. One of the girls doesn't speak japanese, will the Host Club help her learn their language? Or will her and the other girl just last with their secret conversations?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, Lost in Translation. It's called that because, well. One of the OCs doesn't speak Japanese, but the other OC does. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

A peaceful pagoda.

Like the one from the movies. You know, the one in the romances where the man proposes or something extremely chessey like that? You know, right? I know you've seen a romance movie sometime in your life. But, whatever. If you've never seen a pagoda, then well, too bad for you. Why was I thinking about pagodas, you ask? Science. That's why. I sighed, watching Hino-sensei talk about the division of cells. I could totally do without this. Mr. Hino-sensei was my last teacher of the day at Ouran High School. Science. I had already studied this back in England. Did I need to take it again?

Apparently so, for that's what the lady said when I enrolled here a few days ago. Here, allow me to eleborate on this subject. I used to live in England. I've lived in England since I was six, and before that I lived in France. So, that makes a grand total of ten years in England. Yes, I am sixteen. As a sixteenth birthday present, my parents decided to _relocate_ me to Japan, and that's how I ended up here. Stupid authority. I hated this shcool. I hated these people. I hated this place. My parents _stayed_ in England, though. I'm living with my grandparents, or at least, in their home. My grandparents had been on vacation since two years ago, constantly visiting their different vacation homes. I believe they were in France now. So, what not just send me to _France_, I had asked my parents. Why not? Why send me to Japan? I hated Japan. Or, at least, disliked it with a deep, burning, passion.

My parents even went the next mile by enrolling me here! I was appalled. They really wanted me to stay here, didn't they? Well, if their goal was to ruin my social life, they did. I couldn't talk with my friends in England over the phone, I had no friends here, I didn't want friends here. I did not. If I had friends here, and my parents decided to move me back, I would feel extremely awful, depressed, and most likely how I felt when I left England. The plane trip was spent in agony, costantly crying, whining, screaming. They had to knock me out, and carry me on the plane. But, now I'm here, in Hino-sensei's class, trying to cope with loss; and boredom. In fact, mostly boredom.

So, I was drawing my pagoda. Yes, you heard correctly. My pagoda. My grandparents had it put in for my arrival. It was just behind my grandparent's house, near this little pond-like thing. It was made of oak, and painted white. The bench that wrapped was black, with black flowered cushions. It was a very relaxing place, very calming. I loved it so. This one place of peace kept me from being a reject from society. Well, not really. But, still. Back to school, I guess. Hino-sensei was talking about something or other. I didn't really speak japanese. I spoke some, but not most. I spoke English and French. Which is the issue here. _Everyone_ spoke japanese. I guess that happens when you live in a foreign country. Ugh. I hate my life. Hino-sensei understood and spoke english, so while the other students were copying stuff down, he told me what he just explained. I usually responed with, "Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Hino-sensei." Yes, I called all my teachers by Ms./Mr. Last Name -sensei. I'm abiding by two countries norm. Most of my teachers, who did not speak english, gave the work to Mr. Hino, who in turn, explained it to me after school was out. And then I went home and did it, in english. Then he graded them, and gave the grade to the teachers. Worked easy enough.

But, beyond my knowledge, this whole schedule was going to be shattered. All by one little stare. By those twins. Ugh. What were their names? That's pathetic. I hate them, and I don't know their names. Wasn't it something like, Hytomi and Kyukri? No. That wasn't it. It was something more annoying. Hikaru and Kaoru! Yes, those are the names! Ah, but the question of questions. Which one was which? Easy enough. Hikaru was older, Kaoru younger. Simple. And that was their invovlement in my life. No communication whatsoever. I didn't speak japanese, they, to my knowledge, did not speak english. Trust me, by now, I know who spoke my language, and who didn't. So I was doodling away while Mr. Hino doodled on the board, when a hand points to drawing like it's something odd. I followed the hand to find one of the twins, staring at my work. I glared at him, and he said something in japanese. And I said something in english. "If you don't like it, please turn around. I do not wish to become well liked in this hell hole." And that was the end of that. He didn't understand me, I didn't understand him.

As it should be.

Thankfully, the bell rang at that very moment, and I began to sneak toward Mr. Hino's desk. He smiled to me, and smiled back. He handed me the papers, and I thanked him, and that was the end of the day. Or so I thought. My english friend, who spoke japanese fluently, approached me and smiled. "Hey, have you ever been to the Host Club?" she spoke, in the most endearing of ways. Like she loved it. _'I think her name is Mitsu. . .'_ "Um. Host Club?" I tilted my head slightly, smiling. I had balanced my accent in a normal tone, I hated the accent. Except when I was around other British people. But Mitsu was from America. . . "Ah, then we most go to the club!" she instantly pulled me along, and I began to ponder ways to get out of this situation. "Mitsu-chan, if that is correct, I have to meet with my tutor today!" I wailed. This was a lie at first, then I realized I actually did have a japanese tutor meeting today. She turned to me, frowning, before letting me go. "No, you have to come. At least for five minutes?"

At least she was letting me off slightly. "Okay. Five," I spoke, holding up my hand to represent five. She smiled, and walked with me to the Host Club, explaining what is it, and who was in it. One can designate a man to flirt with you, at least place. I did not understand. She told me she designated Tamaki-senpai, and I smiled. Tamaki must be a good person, from all the stuff she's told me about him. And that's when the door opened. I fell back when rose petals flew out. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Mitsu, your ideas suck." I told her, but she didn't seem to be there. Then, as a chorus, I heard seven voices say welcome, or the japanese word for welcome, and I froze. I looked around. "Mitsu-chan?" I was alone, in the hallway, looking around for probably the only person I could understand. _Literally_. Then this creep of a blond came up and offered his hand and some more foreign words. "Um. Thank you. I don't speak japanese, though." I said, after I had stretched to my full height of five foot eight inches. He looked at me, seemingly confused, and then spoke surprisingly, in english. "Ah, well, you a just a mermaid out of water."

"You mean _fish_ out of water. And yes. I do believe I am." I spoke, before flailing like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I spoke in three different languages. First, english, second french, and last japanese. They all stared at me. "Erm, I have to go no-- woah, going this way now!" I spoke while the blond twirled me into the room, and sat me at one of the chairs. "Sorry for not introducing myself, dear princess. I am Tamaki, king of the club." I managed to avoid the dear princess comment, and smiled to him. "And I am Syrus Genivieve O'Harrington." I smiled to him, before letting myself relax. The twins said something in japanese, but I managed to understand three words. _'English, new, and girl?' _Well, to my knowledge, I am all of those. Tamaki nodded before turning to me. "So, you are in a class with those horrible boys and Haruhi?" I looked at the third person in question. _Fujioka-kun_? I looked at the brunette, before remembering him. Two seats in front of me! I nodded to him, a grave look on my face. "Fujioka-kun I am okay with. The twins, however. . . ." He seemed to take to my distaste for the twins. He relayed what I had said, and Fujioka-kun smiled at me, while the twins frowned. The one in the back, the black haired, glasses wearing person turned to me, and smiled. "Miss O'Harrington?" I looked toward him, a glassy look in my grey eyes. "Yes, sir?"

He didn't seem pleased with the sir part, but I merely smiled dazed. "You are attending japanese lessons, yes?" I nodded once, before the blond one, Tamaki, offered me some tea. "No thank you, I have a meeting with my tutor soon, at my grandparents' home. I'll just make some tea later. But, once again, thank you for offering," I nodded my head slightly as a sign of gratitude. Then the twins spoke again, and Tamaki nodded. This he didn't relay to me, and I sat puzzled. One word this time, and it was _later_. I looked at him for a translation, that signature pleading look in my eyes. Unfourtunately, I was swooped up in a hug from the blond. "Ah! You are so cute!" I squeaked a little, and gasped for air. "Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki!" I squeaked, something everyone in the room understood. Haruhi said something to him in japanese, and he retreated to an emo corner.

Mental note; Ask Haruhi what he said.

I stood up, blancing on one foot, and began to walk towards the door. "Tamaki, tell everyone this is boring. I have a tutor to meet with." I said, opening the door to the Third Music Room. "Would say it was fun while it lasted, but," I turned back, sticking out my toungue. "It wasn't." I smiled as I leaned againist the door. Now I could speak normally.

And so I walked out, slinging my bag, which Mitsu had placed outside, over my shoulder, and trotted away. When I got home that evening, I would have an hour before my tutor arrived, and I hated the sunflower yellow dress, and so I did the one thing I could do. Change out of the awful outfit.

* * *

At least my room was decent. The room was about the size of a family of four's house. There was a bay window overlooking the pond, a huge bookshelf, a huge bed, and it's only natural that a fashion designer's heir have a large closet! I quickly skimmed my closet for my favorite outfit, and smiled when I pulled it out. A blue lace dress that went down to my knees. Over it was a grey jacket that flowed all the way to the fingers. For my hands, I slipped on black, fleece fingerless gloves, which matched nicely with my already blue painted nails. Now to do my hair. I looked horrified that my hair was this out of order when I looked in the mirror, and set to work. Ah, the curling iron. My worst enemy. After losing a staring contest to it, I began to curl my ebony hair. It was a bit difficult since my hair did go down to my mid-back area, but it did look amazing when I was done. THen something unexpected happened.

The door bell rang. I took a look at my pocketwatch, which was in my jacket pocket, and grimaced. Thirty minutes early. Running out of the bathroom, I ran towards my desk and grabbed my white with a single black striped beanie before heading downstairs. My barefooted footsteps made the odd sound I loved on the ground, as I pulled the beanie over my head. I looked out the window from the sides, and grimaced. The Host Club? I don't even know them! Why are they here?! Curiously, I opened the door, before sighing. I needed to switch back to the non-accented version. "Yes?" I asked, opening the door wider so I could look at the two new members. A little blond, who looked like a younger student, and a really tall brunette. "Ah! We're your tutors!" Tamaki said, almost hugging me. But they were on my territory, and I knew this was going to happen, and I side stepped out of the way. And he fell flat on his face. The twins laughed until I shot them a death glare, and said something in japanese. Kyouya smiled, and looked at me. "What Tamaki meant to say is that he _is_ your tutor. We are not. He knows French, English, and Japanese. And I understand that you know English and French?" I nodded once, and helped the poor blond up. So he spoke French, eh? Well, let's give that a whirl.

"Sorry about that, Tamaki," I spoke in French, and he smiled, and responed in French, as well. "It's no problem, princess. I'm just here to help you learn japanese," he spoke, grabbing my hand as he did. I slapped his hand away, and frowned. "Well, you're thirty minutes early."

* * *

Not sure how this one turned out. I don't quite like it as much as I did when it was in my notebook. But the one in my notebook is vastly different.

Anyway, this is Syrus G. O'Harrington. The other OC, Tristany, will appear shortly. Well, not really. Maybe about chapter six. . . Nah, chapter four is good. Soon, soon. Now, which OC is for Kaoru, and which OC is for Hikaru? That's the game, dear! And yes, Tristany will speak japanese, so communication will be a lot easier for the twins and Syrus.

Rate and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hah, here I am again, with Chapter two. . . Erm. Nothing new here. Last time I forgot to put in a disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

well, I own Syrus, but. . .

* * *

Tamaki did help himself up, after a while, but me and Kyouya had gotten into a riveting conversation, so I did not pay attention to anything. . . Well, that's not a true statement. I was paying attention to everything, except Tamaki. The twins were sliding down the banister, Fujioka-kun was admiring some paintings my grandparents had acquired. The tall brunette and short blond were looking around. And of course, Kyouya was interrogating me. "So, you are five foot seven inches tall?"

"Eight inches." I corrected, rolling my eyes. About then, the twins ran off, hitting a vase my grandparents had bought a few years ago in Italy. I ran towards it, knowing how much it would cost to replace. I dove for it, and sighed a contended sigh when I had the vase in my hands. Silently, I placed the vase back on the table, and raced towards the painting the little blond was about to touch. "Don't touch that!" I hissed, putting myself in the way of the blond. I sighed when I realized that he, thankfully, understood. When I returned to Kyouya, I was heaving, and in between breaths, I was telling the twins to '_not touch that_,' or '_get away from that_.' "How old are you, Miss Syrus?" Kyouya asked. I sighed, and looked at him. "Eh? You never, ever, ask a woman her age!" I hissed, the look of sheer distaste on my face, "Or did you not know that?"

He seemed to take my mocking tone as a '_guess my age_,' thing, so he decided to just guess. "Sixteen?"

I rolled my eyes, and nodded once. "Yeah, sixteen. Happy sixteenth birthday, Syrus! You're moving to Japan! An exotic land of shut the hell up." I repeated what my parents had said to me, but the '_shut the hell up_' part was toward Kyouya. He seemed to ignore this, and nodded, writing my age down. "Birthday? I assume it was a little less than a month ago, the twenty seventh of September, but I could be wrong," he seemed like he knew it, but I knew that he was. . . Right. I nodded again, and looked at what everyone was doing. The twins were in the other room, hopefully not breaking anything; Haruhi was doing something or other, I really could care less. The tall brunette and short blond were in the kitchen looking fo-- Not the kitchen!

"Out! Out of the kitchen! Get out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I ran towards the kitchen, past the twins, past Tamaki, part Haruhi; and I definetly left the conversation about how old I was behind with Kyouya. I saw the short blond, sitting on the floor, eating cake. More precisely, my cake. My chocolate cake. My chocolate cake I had baked for my own selfish needs. "Gah! My cake!" I screamed, falling on the floor. This Host Club was going to be the death of me, if I had to watch them like little kids. And I hated little kids. Well, not like, toddlers. When I say little kiddies, I mean eight or nine year olds. Those annoying pricks. But, the little blond here was eating my cake! Gah! I looked back between the soon to be gone cake, and the boy who sat contendly eating it. I rested on my knees, putting my face in my hands. "This will not work," I spoke, and the boy just stopped eating and stared at me. More foreign words, and thankfully, I knew enough japanese to recognize, '_Hello, what's your name?_' And, thankfully, I knew how to responed in japanese, as well. "Erm. . . Hello, my name is Syrus. And your name is?" I bit my lip, hoping that I got it right. When the boy spoke again, I smiled, pleased with myself for having a conversation, even a '_what is your name?_' conversation with a japanese person. "My name is Hunny!"

And this is where I got lost. I think he offered me my cake, or something, but I took it in gratitude. All I kept repeating was, '_thank you, thank you, thank you_,' and suddenly Tamaki hugged me from behind. "See? My help has already taught you to converse with our eldest member, princess." I stared at him, baffled. One.

He hugged me. Some stranger freaking hugged me. Some stranger had his arms wrapped around my hips.

Two. Eldest member? He looked like he was in elementary school! What? I stared at him, for a moment, before trying to stand up. When I did, successfully, I realized the whole club was there, and when I saw them, I started to blush, instantly. When Tamaki stood up, I did the one thing I knew he would understand. Slapped his wrists. "If you ever do that again," I started, the evil look glossed in my grey eyes, "I swear I will --" I was going to say something about making sure he never had babies, but something happened.

The twins wrapped around me like weeds. I sighed. They spoke some foreign words, and then Tamaki hid in an emo corner. Kyouya took over, and wrote something down. "They said you look cute when you blush," I blushed more. The spoke some more. "And that evil look in your eyes a second ago was adorable."

I looked at Kyouya for a minute, just blank. I was still blushing, and I thanked them in their language. That was the polite thing to do right? I hope it was, or this would be more awkward than it already was. I took out my pocketwatch and looked at the time. "Well, we have twenty five minutes minutes before Tamaki-senpai has to start tutoring me," and when Tamaki heard me call him senpai, he smiled like a madman. "Twenty five minutes? What shall we do, princess?"

"Okay, first thing you're going to do is stop calling me princess," I said, swatting him away.

Well, we are in the kitchen. And I did say I was going to have tea later. So. . . I must have had a puzzled look on my face because Tamaki looked at me like I was lost. "Well, Miss O'Harrington?" "_Syrus_." I corrected, before I made up my mind. "Well, I'll make some tea, you guys just. . . sit down somewhere. Here, I'll lead you to the pagoda." I said, slightly irked that they, strangers in my house, were going to sit in my pagoda. Well, they were teaching me their language. I lead them outside, and sighed when the twins took off toward my place of peace. "Rus-chan! Rus-chan!" The little blond was bouncing, and I gave him my attention. Kyouya said said something, and the blond smiled. "Cake?" he said, tilting his head. I nodded; who could resist that cute little face? I would go find cupcakes for that darling boy. And tea and cookies for the rest. I mean, I'm great at cooking when I'm stressed. And I was stressed. My shoulders slumped when Hunny walked away with the taller brunette, and Tamaki turned to me. "That's Mori, the tall one."

"Ah."

"So, what are we doing?" he asked, like he was going to help. "You sit out here, with the rest of 'em. I'm going to get snacks for you guys," I spoke, non-chalantly, trotting away. "No, you need to use the buddy system! I'll come with," he said, trotting along.

"I'd rather have the twins come."

And that sent him into the emo corner of shame, because I could understand him. He could understand me. The twins, psh. No communication, so. . . No issues, right? Well, Kyouya decided to tell this to the twins who were sitting with Haruhi; I couldn't tell what they were talking about. One of the twins came along, and after a while I realized it was Kaoru. "Come on, Hitachiin-kun," I spoke, baffled that he was following.

It was, needless to say, very awkward in the kitchen. When I would say something in english, he would give me that puzzled look, and when he would say something in japanese, I returned the look. Eventually, we resorted to signs, not sign language, signs to communicate. It was very funny, and eventually, trying to make signs got to me and I started laughing. I didn't think that some random cute boy would be standing in my kitchen, and I couldn't even understand! And I would have to resort to signs! He must've thought this situation was funny, because he laughed a bit, too. Thankfully, he knew some words in english, like '_thank you'_,or '_hello_'. Once done, he was carrying a tray full of cookies, and cupcakes. I was carrying a tray of tea. Needless to say, getting him to hold still was another story. After we exited the kitchen, and were nearing the door to the pond, I thanked him. "Thank you, Kaoru-san," I had spoken in japanese, and I was confident that I was right on pronouncation. He froze, though, and I looked at him worried. Did I pronounce it wrong? But I was so sure. . . Ah! This language would be the death of me! I apologized in japanese, and all he did was laugh.

Why is Hitachiin Kaoru laughing at me? Why? Ack! What if it's Hikaru? No, no. I'm pretty sure Hikaru had stayed with Fujioka-kun. In fact, ninety percent positive that I was walking with Kaoru now.

When we returned, I smiled to Tamaki. "We had a very awkward situation in the kitchen. We had to resort to signs," I scoffed, adding a 'hah!' to the end of it. "Signs?"

"Like hand signs. . . Um. We have ten minutes left; I forgot to ask. What does the Host Club do? What does Fujioka-kun do with his feminine looks? No offense to him, just. . . Curious." I sighed in between words, and put my feet up. And thus, Tamaki began on his lecture about what the Host Club was, and how it works. I smiled and giggled. "Well, that sounds very fun," I said, just to make him stop.

"Do you mind attending, Miss Syrus? After, I could tutor you at the school, right there in the Third Music Room, instead of coming all the way to your house."

I thought about this, and frowned. What would I do until then? I certainly couldn't understand it, so why pay for the fees of having them hosting me? "No, I wish not to attend this Host Club of sorts. However, you can bring the whole club, if they wish. The more the merrier, right?" The last part was sarcasm, but he didn't seem to pick up on it.

* * *

Well, done wtih chapter two~ Off to work on chapter three!

Note, chapter three might not be up for a while, so expect a wait. I'm at loss right now, so. . . Any ideas, anyone? I have a general idea about what I want to do.

Rate and review!


	3. Flashbacks, Part One

Before you even start; YES, THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASHBACK && OURAN DOES NOT BELONG TO MOI.

The occassional 'non-flashback' mood will occur, but don't expect much!

I know no one likes flashbacks out there, but I'll try to make this one as interesting as possible, and as painless as possible.

This is so you guys out there understand Syrus a bit more, feel her the way I feel her, you know? Don't worry, Tristany will also have a whole chapter dedicated to her.

Eventually.

READ THIS. It will come in later. It will be of importance. Just come down, relax, read, and review. Got it? Good. And yes. It's long.

Let's start, shall we?

* * *

_Syrus' first day of school in England, Age Six_

I didn't want to be here! I want to be home, with Meme and Papé! Couldn't I be home with Meme and Pape, my sweet old, will-always-fall-for-the-cute-face grandparents? Apparently not! My parents just had to live in England, so I had to come with. They told me this would be a good thing for me, since I knew english from my parents, and french from my grandparents. But I liked France! I loved it! I loved the crêpes, and. . . and. . . I cried in the car. My parents tried to contain me. I was an upset six year old, what did they expect? I cried, screamed, pulled my hair, heck I even bit the chauffeur! I did not like the situation at all. My about four-inches-longer-than-my-shoulder ebony hair bobbed up and down after each shake of my head. My gray eyes were stuck in a constant glare at my parents. No doubt when I became older this would be the worst memory of my _life_. Nothing good would come out of this at all! Nothing, I tell you, nothing! But Mum and Da. . .

"I told you, sweetheart, we're going to your new school to meet your new teacher, Ms. Hayame, and you're going to make lots of new friends, trust me," she spoke in her plain english accent. I had one, too, of course. Despite living in France, I was isolated. Being home-schooled, and always around my constantly traveling back-and-forth mother and father, who lived in England half of the time, so the only way I learned the english language, is by listening to their speech. I did have some friends in France, Meme and Pape's friend's grandchildren, who spoke french, and I spoke french, too! I am a smart six year old.

"But Mum, I told you, I don want to go!" I spoke, in my cute little six year old, accented voice. My Da seemed to beginning having a headache, and I could tell he was getting a bit angery, so I quickly covered my mouth. "Now, calm down, Syrus Genivieve O'Harrington, we are almost there," Mum said in a hushed tone. I nodded slowly, not wanting to be punished, but almost there? We were pulling in, she might as well be _close_. We _were_ there. I got out following my dad, and when the door shut, I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, I was a snubby little six year old. I knew what was in and out of fashion, since Mum was a designer and such. But this outfit looked amazing on me!

A cute little skirt; plaid, with blue, black, and gray. On the left corner of the skirt, the school's emblem was embedded. The shirt was pretty cute, too. A white collared shirt. Over the shirt, all grades below third wore a cute little blue vest-sweater-thing with the school's emblem, as well. But today's weather was horrible, so I wore the school's official rain outfit. A knee length, dark blue coat, and black galoshes. If it got rainy, the school had allowed each student to have their own umbrellas. So mine matched, of course. A dark purple umbrella, with blue flowers, and pink trim. I couldn't resist! I am only six, after all. I had the school's official backpack, and at third grade, I could get the messenger bag! Besides the fact that I hate this school, it has a good sense of fashion. I heard that in sixth grade, you get ties! In high school, you are allowed to wear dresses! But, before I get ahead of myself, I wore a beret on my ebony ribbons. This was the only thing that didn't match. But it at least looked good. It was dark red, and black. Plaid. Cute. My favorite. Tomorrow I was thinking beanie. . .

"Come on, sweetheart, your new classroom is over here. You're in Ms. Hayame's class. Lunch is at noon, okay? You'll eat with kids in the A class," I nodded after my dad stopped talking. He opened the door, and I put my head around the corner, just enough to look in. My face and beret must've been showing, for some kids pointed at me. "Ah, and here is our new student now! Come here, dear!"

Ms. Hayame was young. She had nice, red hair. Poor girl. Barely anything matched with ruby colored hair. Besides being young, she looked very teacher-like. Nice dress. Glasses. No make-up. I blushed and hid behind my mother. "Oh, come on, Syrus, you can introduce yourself," she whispered to me. I grabbed her pants, and shook my head, looking at my soon-to-be audience. My parents walked in the classroom, with me trailing behind. "Go ahead, dear, introduce yourself to the class, they don't bite," teacher-lady said, reassuringly. I smiled to her, before turning to the class of twenty-some odd students. I later learned around lunch that there was twenty seven students in that audience. Making the grand total of students with me, twenty eight. I took a deep breath in, my eyes closed. I decided to try it out, the first word with my eyes closed.

"'Ello," I spoke, my accent clear.

I heard a few girls say, 'hi,' or 'ello,' back. I smiled, a bit more comfortable. "Um. My name is Syrus and I am from France." "Very nice, Syrus, please, take your seat behind Miss Elizabeth, and next to Miss Patricia, and Mister Theodore. Please, will you three raise your hands," she spoke, and three children rose their hands. I smiled, and trotted back to my new seat, and took my new place. My parents talked a bit to Ms. Hayame, so that gave me time to take with the three new children. Elizabeth turned around, smiling. "So, your name is Syrus?" I nodded, blushing. "Aw, look Elli, you made her blush!" the boy next to me giggled. I smiled to him, and then he blushed. "And she made you blush, Theo!" the girl to my right said. I was definetly going to like these three. Elli, in front of me, held out her hand. "Name's Elli. That's E-L-L-I, I think," I shook her hand, and spoke. "My name is spelt S-Y-R-U-S," I nodded, knowing I was right. What can I say, smart six year old! Elli smiled. Her shoulder length strawberry blond hair bobbed up as she laughed. Grinning to my right, the other girl spoke up. "Well, I'm Tia. T-I-A. And that's Theodore. He can't spell his name," she stuck her tongue out at him. Tia had short, cropped blond hair. With a bow on the side of her head, she was a cute girl. "Nuh-uh! I can totally spell my name, it's T-H-O-E-D. . . I think U. . ." I giggled a bit, and he blushed. He was funny. Tia was sweet. Elli was. . . Someone who I could understand! So I did make friends. Everyone seemed so nice that day.

_

* * *

_

_Syrus' first day of third grade, England_

So, today was my first day of third grade! YES! I can't believe it! Third grade, man! I was old! I woke up early that day. I did not want to be late. This was going to be insane! Elli, Theodork, and Tia were going to all be there early, in our new classroom! And we were in the same class! Ms. Young's class! I can't wait! I pulled on my skirt, same as the past few years, and my knee high stockings, and my black dress shoes. I wore the same, button up shirt as years before. But this time, it switched around! I got to wear the jacket! Yes! I saw kids walk around with the jacket, and it feels good wearing it, finally! I grabbed my messenger back, and swung it over my shoulder. I looked good. But for good luck, my favorite beret! My red and black one, duh! I fixed it on my head, and smiled, giving myself a thumbs up. "Go get 'em, champ!" I gave myself a pep talk. I nodded, and ran downstairs. "Breakfast, Miss O'Harrington?"

"_Syrus,_" I corrected. I was very, very picky about names. My name was _Syrus_, and I demanded to be called that. Except by Elli, Theodork, and Tia. "And, actually, can you fetch me my coffee, and muffin?" I smiled when this was fetched. I loved coffee. And muffins. Though I would've asked for a cupcake, if my parents weren't able to find out. And they were, so I decided to go with my chocolate chip muffin today. I had called Elli the night before on my cell phone, what can I say, I'm a spoiled rich white girl, and she said to bring her some coffee and a blueberry muffin. I told this to Mr. Thomas, who I was hellbent on calling Jeeves, and he hurried to meet my demands.

Only when I was fully ready did I get in the car and head to Elli's house. Elli's parents were out of town, so before they left, they cleared things with my parents to pick her up in the morning before school. When my parents told me about this, I was estatic. I simply loved Elli. I got out the car, and skipped wholeheartedly to her door. I knocked, and stood there, waiting. Her servant, Mrs. Ginger, a nice elderly woman answered the door, and directed me toward the waiting room. I sat in one of the lavish chairs, and swung my legs back and forth, waiting. I wasn't in there for five minutes when Elli ran into the room, smiling. "Mrs. Ginger told me you were down here! I raced down here, and -- and! Gah, my hair is messed up!" she muttered, getting out her brush. I smiled to her, shaking my head. "Calm down, your hair looks fine," I said, flashing a reassuring smiling. She seemed to calm down, and took a deep breath. "So, muffin?"

"In the car, Elli," I said, pleased at how prepared I was. "Good, good. Well, we have about thirty minutes before the designated time we said we would meet Tia and Theo," she said, and I couldn't help mumble 'dork,' at the end. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "You really will call him that forever, won't you?"

"Well, he is a dork, isn't he?"

"You have a very good point. Well, let's get going, the ride is about twenty minutes, right?" I nodded to her question, stood up, fixing my skirt. "Oh, you. You look fine," the strawberry blond told me. I smiled meekly, and followed her out to the car.

Eventually we made it. Eventually. We had fifteen minutes left, and Elli and I only had a little bit of our coffee left, so we were pleased. We found our way to Ms. Young's class, and was horrified to find that our teacher was an old woman. I mean, your name is Ms. _Young, _did she have to be old? "Um, pardon me, Ms. Young?" Elli asked, her got-to-be-sweet mode flicking on. "Ah, yes, you must be two of my students, am I right?" she had an accent, but not a british accent like me, Elli, Tia, and Theodork. "Yes, I am Syrus Genivieve O'Harrington, and this is --,"

Elli decided to finish for herself. "I'm Elizabeth Fay Anderson." I nodded, smiling. She nodded, and clapped slightly. "Great introduction, you girls must've praticed it!"

Um. No.

"Oh, you two sit in the back, next to the window. Your names are on the desks," she spoke in her accent. I think she was from America. I lead the way to the back, and was absolutely horrified to find that me and Elli's desk had one seat in between. And it belonged to a boy named Eric. I was not going to like him, I could tell already. Turns out, Tia's and Theodork's desk were on two completely different sides of the classroom. Theodork's upfront, and Tia's in the back. Both on the right side. Me, _Eric_, and Elli sat on the left side next to the back windows. This skinny, kind-of tallish brunette with green eyes. I thought he was cute, and apparently so did Elli, because she blushed. And I blushed, too, when he said his name was Eric and she pointed to the desk in between us. "Um. 'Ello there," I spoke up first to Eric. He smiled, and quietly took his place between me and Elli. "Oh, hi, Eric, right? That's Syrus, but I call 'er Russel, and I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Elli. I mean, everyone does," she kept talking and talking, and talking. Eric turned to me, unleashing his green eyes. "She always does this, Miss Russel?"

I blsuhed. He. . . called. . . me. . . Russel! "Please, just Russel. And yes, she does this to all cute boy new students. Especially ones named Eric," I was being sarcastic, and he laughed. "Well, then. _Russel_, I think I'm going to enjoy it here." Oh, dear I hope so.

* * *

And thus ends part one of Syrus' flashbacks! Part two will be chapter five, or four. But I had a really good idea for chapter four.

Part two will be the last part of Syrus' flashbacks. When she goes into the Middle School, and High School. It'll all make sense, trust me.

At least, I hope it will.

Rate and review, please!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ha-ha! Take that, procrastination! I finally wrote this! I suppose the inspiration came from my fabulous new laptop that I have named Delphi, after the oracles in ancient Greece. We were recently studying them in World History, and I guess the name just stuck. So, Delphi it was!

Anyway, ha-ha! I win! Take it and enjoy it! I don't own anything except Syrus! Hehe! R&R, please!

* * *

The next week at Ouran was uneventful. I mean, unless you count the appearance of another new student. Named Faye or something, from America. I wanted to talk to her, and I tried a few times. The first two times I got maybe ten feet from her, she glared at me, and I ran away, scared for my life. Then I got about five feet away from her before she did that. That was because I snuck up behind her before she noticed. After that time, I gave up and didn't even try to talk to her. I was glad to find out I wasn't the only one she was doing it too. She apparently did this to everyone who even turned around to look at her. I didn't care if she spoke English, I honestly didn't care. By the end of the week, all I knew about her was that she was dirty blonde, and had piercing green eyes. Her main weapon. Oh, and she hated the dress. Hated it.

This I had found out from Miisu, a friend of mine. She said that she stopped by the Fashion Club one day after the meeting ended and demanded clothes. Thankfully, no one understood her demands fully, but the understood most of it. They refused. She had stormed out, cursing the club in a mixture of yelling and muttering. How she managed to pull that off I am not quite sure yet. Maybe I should explain a bit before I tell you. I, Syrus, am in the Dance Club, and Fashion Club. It's nice, from time to time. Most of the girls in those clubs spoke English, or at least, broken English, so it was nice.

Today, Wednesday, is a Fashion Club day. It is also project day. See, two weeks before we were given a pop-project of sorts. The theme was an oddity. 'What we think an animal would wear,' was the theme. Then we pulled slips of paper out of a hat, a black top hat with a sliver ribbon, to pick the animal. Mine was an owl. A ruddy owl. The rules were that we had to include something that would give the animal away if we did a fashion show. It didn't help that we couldn't tell the other members our animals, or our design ideas. So I was pretty much stuck doing the whole thing alone, and I hated it. All I knew about owls is that they come out at night, and have wings. So I did some research. Apparently, there were lots of owls in the world. In all sorts of shapes, sizes, colors. I looked at the two owls I liked the most, the Snow owl and a typical brown Tawny Owl. Eventually (since I decided that the brown Barn would be less tacky than the white Snow) I chose the latter.

Now, what made an owl stick out? The wings and tail, certainly. So I rolled with that. Knowing that the only other bird would probably be a peacock, robin, or bluejay, I ordered some rather large, brown feathers. "Wings and tail, wings and tail, wings and tail," I had muttered to myself while I made a contraption to sew the feathers on to. Actually, it was quiet inventive. First, after hours of studying the Tawny's skeleton, wing structure, and roughly ten pages of designing, I made a frame of lightweight wires. The longest piece of wire was also the thickest. It was mostly flat, just curved slightly at the top so a person just looking at me would think I had wings instead of arms and hands. From that, I attached brown straps to the wire to put my arms through. I made them adjustable, if the time called for it. Then I focused on actually making the frame. With about fifteen or so more quite lengthy wires, bendable wires mind you, I shaped a good frame for a Tawny Owl's wing. After I was content, and I had tried it on, I made the one for the other arm. From then on, it was easy. I used light brown, almost beige, thin fabric and made a covering for the frame. Then I simply sewed the feathers on and made a crisscrossed strap that would go over my chest and back to keep them on my arms.

Now the tail was easy, very simple. Just a few wires, another patch of brown fabric, and a few feathers, and viola! A Tawny Owl tail. Now the outfit was all that was left. I eventually settled on my third design, and simply sketched in the wings and tail. The design included a dark brown corduroy jacket, with a tan dress shirt underneath. Also, a striped tie. Now the pants were super easy. A brown skirt with feathers on the end. Not too much feathers, just some tiny ones. And black bows on other side of the skirt. I had bought some tan leg warmers for Dance Club that I hadn't used. Oh, and some flats. Just basic flats.

So, the day of the project being due arrives, and everyone from the Fashion Club has eager, excited looks on their faces. Even I did. Owls, after all, had just become one of my favorite animals. We all exchanged glances, and as soon as the bell rang, I grabbed Hero, who spoke English, and ran off to a nearby bathroom. We changed eagerly and stepped out of admire each other. Hero, by chance, had gotten a ram. And boy, did she run with it. In her hands she held headband with miniature ram horns on it. She wore a shepperd's outfit, and had a tiny little tail and white, pristine tap shoes in her bag. "They hurt," she said, and I nodded. My flats were worn in, as was the Tawny Owl look, but her shoes weren't worn in, so she would have blisters tomorrow. I curled my hair with some help. Hero latched feathers in my hair, completing my look in an elegant manor. I gave her some curls, but not too many, and helped position her horns perfectly. We giggled slightly as we skipped out, only to turn and find who other than the twins on the other side. Actually, they were a little farther on, maybe thirty feet away from us, and I wanted to walk in the other direction, but Hero smiled, and called, "Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!"

Almost instantly, they turned around, and looked dead at us. I froze, and let my wings, which were up near my face, fall to my sides. "Ah, Hero-chan, Syrus-chan," And that's where I lost them. They spoke so fast, and they switched. I think they asked 'why are you dressed as cute little animals?' but I wasn't sure. I didn't know how to respond, either. In English, French, or any other language. So I stood there. I rubbed my foot on the ground, and waited, a slightly dreamy look on my face. Hero responded, and then one of the twins said something, then Hero, and then Kaoru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked in, myself as quite as my prey, a mouse.


	5. Chapter 4

Buckles' NOTE:: HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO HASN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE? I HAVEN'T. Well, here ya go! Chapter five of _Lost in Translation_, ha ha! A few details I think you should know first. One! Special A is very much like Ouran and is my _flavor of the month_, per say. I believe that it's the first cutesy-putesy romance manga I've read that has little plot and is 90% adorable rivals, 5% plot, and 5% epic jumping scenes. _Yeah_. It's pretty sweet. I mean, honestly, how much cuter can you get? And lemme tell you, I am a sap for cheesey romance stories! I cried at the end of The Princess and the Frog. I friggin' _cried_. Anyway, two! I will be doing a _helluva_ lot of cosplays these upcoming few years, including but not limited to: A gypsy, a Weeping Angel(Doctor Who), Hungary(Axis Powers: Hetalia, planning to do at Epcot, bijuju~), Female!Red Engineer from TF2, and a puppeteer with my friend as mah puppet. But the cool thing is, I got asked to do the most insane coincidental thing the other day. A fuggin' bird cosplay. That's right guys, a BIRD COSPLAY. And the girl who asked me was like. You'd be a good owl, wouldn't you? And I just started laughing. So, I now have an owl cosplay thing coming up, based on Rus's outfit in this chapter and the previous one. For a list of possible dates and locations (please keep in mind that I'm a FLORIDIAN, so it'd prolly be in FLORIDA.), message me maaaan.

OKAY, IM DONE WITH THE NEWS. Alright. This one's a bit short, but don't push it. I'm learning cello, have to teach a new flutie, joining Tech Crew and the Robotics Team, and doing Archery every other Thursdays now. Don't push your luck. Also, baking. Well, please, review, I would LAHVE that. PLEASE. OR MESSAGE ME. -B

* * *

Okay, so. Mental review. I'm dressed as an owl. In the hallways of Ouran High School in Japan. With two amazingly hot twins who just so happen to be part of the Host Club. Normally, back in England, I'd be indifferent. I was known for outfits like this. I was a very dedicated member to the Fashion and Design Club. But I didn't know these people. I was. . .

Uncomfortable.

So I walked along in silence until we reached the Fashion Club's room. This wasn't all that bad. I mean, walking with my head towards the ground. Oh, _who am I kidding_, this is awful! I just wanted to get away, to run home. Maybe board a plane back to England. But I walked on, disobeying my instincts to turn and run back in the opposite direction. The twin who stood next to me, his arm cross with mine, smiled to me and said something in that tongue had yet to learn. But he had said my name. Syrus-chan. It wasn't until later that I wondered why he had called me by my first name and not my surname, as was common when people first meet. And I barely knew him. . . But when he said my name, wow. The effect took nearly half a second. My whole body was warm, and a kind of fuzzy feeling embraced me and I felt oddly whole. I was happy, imagine that! _Happy_! I didn't even know what he said to me and this glorious warm feeling was simply enchanting!

Then something hit me. Out of no where was this menacing, snarling voice screaming, "He's a host, he's does this everyday with loads of girls!" I looked down the hall, when I realized that I was the only one who had heard the voice. I looked back to the twins and Hero, a blank expression on my face. "A-arigatou, Hitachiin-sama," I said, bowing to both of the twins, leaving them to wonder who I had said it to. I fixed my jacket, adjusted my leg warmers and put on a serious expression before hopping into the room, hoo-ing. Everybody turned to giggle at me, in their little animal outfits, before coming over to me, examining my choice of apparel. They seemed pretty pleased, at least. I heard a lot of good words, ranging from 'unique' to 'cute' but I also heard the criticism. The seams were showing on the jacket, the leg warmers looked old; the wings looked too fake, but were cute regardless.

After they were done critiquing me and my outfit, the club's sponsor, Taki-sensei, pointed over to the table with three other member's dressed as birds. I sat down with them, swinging my legs gently, looking at their outfits. My fashion rival of sorts, Taruki-san, looked at me, before writing something down in English. That was the weird thing about most people here. They didn't speak English, but yet they read and wrote it. I didn't get that, but looked at the paper regardless. 'Harrington-san, you look nice,' I looked at her, which came off little less looking and a little more glaring than I would have liked. She didn't gloat, like she usually did, but her outfit was pretty well designed. . . For a parrot. She most likely didn't know how annoying parrots were, and I despised those birds. The reason I point this out is because of the hours I had spent in the bird house in my grandparent's South American mansion. When I was, oh dear, twelve or so, my grandparent's had recently purchased a mansion in South America, and requested the whole family to visit. So we did. While the bird house wasn't my favorite part of the house, I did spend at least one hour in it until a parrot decided to empty its bowel contents on my shoulder. On my then favorite sun dress. _Yeah_. I was a bit peeved to say the least, but I digress. She was dressed as a parrot. At first, I realized how fitting this one was. Parrots were loud, showoff-y animals, and Taruki was a loud, showoff-y person. She did look nice, if your definition of nice was rainbow spew put on clothes. Then I looked at the other girls at my table, deciding that it was time to get my mind of parrots and Taruki. Two other girls, one who I hadn't meet before and another girl by the name of Yaro. Yaro was a tall, lean girl who towered at least four inches about me, and it seemed fitting that she got the elegant peacock. The short girl, from what I could so far understand, was Spanish, and when she spoke to me in French later on, I confirmed this by her accent. Her name, I would learn, is Josie-Marie Rubina Garcia, often going by Rube, a shorter version of her middle name. Rube seemed nice, and was shorter than me by about three inches, so the hummingbird outfit she wore fit nicely on her short, curve-less body.

So the four of us sat, Taruki and Yaro speaking in a quick, slang-filled Japanese, and Rube translating it into French at a much slower pace. This was probably a tremendous task for the little girl, translating Japanese into Spanish, then the Spanish into French, so I could understand. I thanked her, though; I had made sure of that.

The rest of the meeting went well; there was Hero's sheep, a dog, a cat, a rabbit, a mouse, a monkey; standard animals. However, for every two standard ones, there was one odd one. A lion, a zebra, a panda, a dragon (I was awed, actually, at this one, quite brilliant designing), a seal, a lemur, so on and so forth. This was a quite unique meeting, because when we left, we were all squawking down the hallway, an almost international language of sorts, of animal speak. I hoo-ed to point something out, and the seal (who spoke nothing but Japanese) barked, clapped her hands, and twirled. However, I stopped immediately when I realized where this animal parade was going. . . _The Third Music Room_. I turned on my heel, heading in the opposite direction. I was not going to embarrass myself like this at a new school in front of boys who I personally found attractive. That would not work.

Parading down the hallways had been different, certainly. I trotted the other way when Hero called to me. "Harrington! Where are you going?" I pointed the opposite direction, quickening my pace. She nodded once, even if she didn't understand. As soon as I rounded the corner, I made a mad dash in the hallways. I could tell I looked horribly stupid. Just imagine it for a second.

An empty, solemn looking hallway of Ouran. Got it? Alright. Then imagine said hallway, two seconds later with a brown-red haired girl running down it. Not so bad, right? Imagine said girl running down the hallway, dressed as an owl, flapping her wings as she ran. And that's where it got stupid looking. However, this whole train of thought was broken, when I came to the end of the hallway. I slid on the ground, managing to look insanely cool as I gently placed the tip of the wing to the ground, frowning as I noticed know one had seen it. Then I saw her. She was looking at me, baffled, and I looked at her. She was _that girl_. That new girl. The one from America. The one who truly and honestly scared me to death. I looked her in the eyes, and she took a few quick steps towards me, before I turned on my heel once more, and took off running, flapping my wings again, hoo-ing.


End file.
